Some Pranks Don't Go How You Intended
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Shinso gets into the hero course Monoma decides to pull a little prank on him having learned how he loves cats it doesn't quite go according to plan but Monoma isn't complaining!


Some Pranks Don't Go How You Intended

A/N: I am back once more I'm still technically on holiday but with some free time I finally finished the current chapter for MHA which put me in the mood to write it as well as discussing some ideas with Nina3491 giving me the drive to complete a little ShinsoXMonoma fic! I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot please R&R!

Monoma's POV

I decided to play a prank on my classmate and somewhat friend of mine Shinso Hitoshi, he had moved up into the hero course after the group battles that classes A and B had after he demonstrated his skills in battle and strategy putting him with us class B. He's been in our class for about a month now and had practically full integrated himself into the hero course though he hadn't really made any friends most people where too afraid of his looks to even approach and those who did approach him where he curtly denied them then there was me who was so persistent that he gave up completely.

So today knowing that my dear friend loved cats I decided to prank him by showing up with the cutest pair of blonde kitty ears I could find, a collar with a bell on it and a cute little blonde kitty tail that disappeared into my trousers. When the younger boy entered the class room I sat rather majestically on his desk letting out a rather cute _meow _as I did. The entire class was silent even Kendo who usually told me off for my antics simply stood there in silence. Shinso's face turned eerily serious as he stared at me perched on top of his desk dressed like a cat.

One by one each of our classmates got up and left the stifling room as each and every one of them feared the purplenette losing his temper none of them wanting to be there when the boy snapped. I was starting to regret my choice, as I too, assumed that he was incredibly angry with me and was going to chew me out royally for being stupid. However as the last person left the room and he trudged towards me his face slightly changed and I suddenly found myself in a whole new kind of crisis. He wasn't angry at all far from it he was in fact incredibly turned on, this fact was proven to me, as I look down at his pants to find a rather noticeable bulge there. My face turned an incredibly deep shade of red at this as I started to back away from the menacingly turned on boy in front of me. "Now, now Monoma…no running away…not after you went to so much effort to dress up this way for me…" he practically cooed now, my body shivered involuntarily at this.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, however my voice failed me as only little squeaks left my mouth. The next thing I knew a hand was behind my head as he used it to bring my head closer to his and he captured my lips in a rather passionate kiss. I found myself melting into that kiss practically all my fight left me the worry about what was to come next was gone all my brain could focus on was just how damn well he kissed and then the nagging jealousy of who exactly taught him to kiss like that. I took a mental note to find out later as of right now I was far too distracted to even so much as form a sentence.

When he pulled back he looked down at me a small smirk on his lips "was it that good~?" he asked clearly tooting his own horn at how obviously I must have been lusting after it. I could see in the reflection from his eyes that I was gazing at him with a dazed expression a blush on my cheeks lips slightly parted as I panted rather heavily. His smirk simply grew the longer that I remained gazing up at him like that but I simply couldn't form words at the moment. Instead of trying to find a way to speak to him I simply dived back in capturing his lips in a searing kiss wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him in closer and successfully deepening the kiss to which he happily returned it.

In all our little activities he was careful to never nudge or hit the cute little kitty ears or tail, even as his hands started to roam across my body and our kisses became more and more intense he still made sure to leave the ears and tail completely intact. After a few minutes he had me pushed down on top of his desk completely naked "now Monoma I think it's about time that we checked to make sure you inserted this cute little tail properly~" he cooed as he lightly ran his fingers up the insides of my thighs. My cheeks flared up once more as he grabbed my knees pushing them back towards my chest so that he could get a good look at my entrance and the tail that was inserted there. "My, my would you look at that…" he cooed again "it's sitting in there quite nicely~ to go to such a length just to impress me…are you sure that you weren't expecting this Monoma?" he asked though he knew better than to get a response as he simply continued on as he ran his fingers around the toy.

Feeling incredibly embarrassed by this however I had to find some words to defend myself. "I-it was all they had…" I mumbled out softly not even sure that he'd even heard me but when his fingers paused in their exploration I knew he had indeed heard me and I was once again left blushing incredibly dark red. He simply let out a chuckle in response now his fingers returning to teasing my body this time however he focused more on my dick.

"You may say that but you are getting rather excited here Monoma…" he tells me with another small chuckle. "Just look at how hard you are~" he comments tugging at my hard-on to prove a point which draws a rather loud and kind of slutty moan from my lips making my cheeks flare up. I looked away until I heard a feral growl coming from him which caused me to snap my head back to look at him, he had one of the sexiest expressions I had ever seen ever and that was including porn. The way he looked down at me like he wanted to devour all of me and _only _me, how he was obviously so close to losing his self-control from that one simple noise that I'd made, it drove me crazy and suddenly I wanted his everything, nothing else mattered to me except Shinso and I could see in his eyes that he felt the same way about me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck once more bringing his ear close to my lips I nibbled on the lobe softly before whispering, "fuck me…" into it which made him loose control. He let out that feral growl once more as he pulled back and instantly captured my lips in an incredibly passionate and rough kiss. I happily returned it as I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer to me still. When we parted for air I nuzzled myself wantonly into his neck as I rubbed my bare erection against his still clothed one. "Hurry Shinso…" I whined out now "f-fuck me!" I nearly screamed.

He let out a small chuckle once more before pecking my neck "patience Monoma first I need to take this toy out of you," he commented to which I quickly shook my head and tightened my legs around his waist. He quirked a brow at this "you want to keep it in while I fuck you?" he asked now to be sure that, that was indeed what I wanted. I nodded in response my legs not loosening till I knew for sure that he was going to do what I wanted. "Well if that's what you want then I won't argue with you, loosen your legs a little so I can actually fuck you," he added now. With a sigh of relief I loosened my grip around his waist allowing him to free his erection.

In that brief moment that I could see his girth I was slightly regretting my choice of keeping the toy in at the same time but before I could think too much on it he simply shoved into me beside the toy drawing out a rather loud groan caused by both the pain and the pleasure. He paused to give me time to adjust which I was incredibly grateful for needing a minute for the burning pain to dissipate before I could tell him to move once more. He wasted no time once he was finally able to move again setting a fast and hard pace as I was stretched beyond belief.

After a few thrusts I could hear small moans leaving his lips which put a genuine smile onto my face which was a rare thing as most of my expressions where over exaggerated to take the piss out of class A I hardly ever gave a genuine expression these days but Shinso simply brought it out of me it seemed. I pulled my face from his neck so that I could gaze into his gorgeous deep purple orbs letting him actually see how happy he was making me. He decided then to devour my lips once more before lightly biting onto my bottom lip "you're not allowed to show that expression to anyone else!" he dutifully informed me once he finally let go. "That look could make anyone fall for you! You're too pretty as it is!" he practically growled out possessively.

I couldn't help but smirk at this, this was the first time that I'd ever seen this side of him even after I pestered and pranked him he always remained the same cool, calm and collected Shinso until now. I could see him about to open his mouth and complain about me 'taking the piss' but before he could say a word I brought a finger to his lips to silence him. "Shhh I'm not going to reply with a witty comeback or tease you, I'm just so happy to see this side of you it, there's no way anyone else would see just an expression it's a Shinso exclusive!" I told him this time making a flush appear on his cheeks which I have to say was rather cute. "But you really think I'm pretty huh?" I asked now with a small smirk making him mumble something incoherently. "I'm glad~" was all I said to that which gained me a rather soft smile from him as well. I pouted at this which caused a frown to work its way onto his clearly he was confused as to what went wrong. "You're not allowed to show that face to anyone either you know!" I grumbled knowing that he'd have the entire female populous after him if he ever showed anyone that smile around the school.

His frown and worry changed into a small laugh now making me pout and grumble. He pecked my lips in return "don't worry Monoma that as you put it was a Monoma special," he said quoting me. I mumbled an _it better be _before focusing on us once more. Shinso who had paused his thrusts for our little conversation started his fast pace once more, pulling almost all the way out only to thrust back in as hard and fast as he could. More moans tumbled from my lips now as pleasure washed over me once again. "F-fuck Monoma…you're so tight!" he growled out now against my ear as he gave a particularly sharp thrust. The table beneath us started to creak and moan at the stress it was put under.

The pleasure was beginning to get unbearable, with every hard thrust that he gave he pushed the toy in deeper as he nudged my prostate at the same time. "S-Shinso…g-gonna cum..!" I moaned out now as my back arched off the desk rather magnificently as I came hard coating my stomach and his shirt.

"S-Shit…" he cursed now as my walls tightened around him and the toy. "G-gonna cum too..!" he growled out as he gave a hard thrust burying himself deep inside me as my walls spasmed around him bringing him to his climax as his cum coated my insides. We remained like that for a few moments until he finally pulled out and then pulled the toy out. "Monoma…" he panted out gaining my attention "d-don't use these…a-anymore…" he said holding up the toy tail. "C-come to me…i-instead…" he managed to get out.

I chuckled softly at this, there was no way I was ever going to use one of those not when I had who was probably the hunkiest man I could ever need right there ready to pound me whenever we felt like it. This prank might have started out going wrong but it ended up oh so very right and I was more than pleased with the outcome. I tiredly sat up with Shinso's support as I buried my face into his chest "does this make us…boyfriends..?" I asked now between pants as I gazed up at him.

He looked down at me with a very serious expression on his face "you're damn right this makes us boyfriends, if you think I'm going to let you go after this you've got another thing coming!" he growled out. I chuckled and pecked his lips muttering a _good _before I let myself drift off into dreamland buried into his chest wondering just how the class would react to us in class tomorrow.

The End

A/N: I can't believe how quickly I got this finished especially considering I have distractions here! Well this is last fic from me for a little while maybe in a week or so I'll work on another unless I get struck by a serious urge to write again! My neighbour is going to be going away this weekend so I'll be looking after their house and cat again so I'm going to be a bit preoccupied since I only get back into London this Wednesday but I shall do my best to write up some Jojo fanfics and maybe a few more MHA too!


End file.
